


Glass Bodies and Lessons of Love

by LarryForever23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bartender Niall, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fashion Designer Harry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Model Louis, Model Zayn, Past Footie Player! Louis, Sexual Abuse, assistant liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForever23/pseuds/LarryForever23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tears streamed down his face as he felt a stinging sensation across his cheek, Anthony had slapped him and when he brings a hand up to touch his lips, there's something wet, he pulls his fingers back to see blood, his blood shining on them." </p><p> </p><p>or where Louis is an abusive "relationship" and Harry attempts to help him piece himself back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter at 2am and it's not perfect and it's rather short but i hope you like it anyways. If you have any problems with abuse or implied rape/non-con PLEASE do not read the end of this chapter.

 

>                           Harry sighs, his hands ached and his head was pounding with the oncoming headache. He'd been at his office for nearly four hours, it now being one in the morning. He was just putting the finishing touches on a blazer before a knock at the door snaps him out of work mode, Liam leans in so his head pokes around the door frame, "you gonna be here all night, Harry?" the brunette asks.
> 
> Harry shrugs, setting down his needle as he takes a sip of his, now warm, coffee. "maybe, it really depends on if i finish the collection before work tomorrow" he says, his tone lazy from exhaustion, thankfully Liam doesn't go on one of his 'you need to sleep more' rants and just nods, "well Ni really wants to meet you..are you free tomorrow night?" Liam asks, worry settling onto his features.
> 
> Harry bites his lip, thinking his schedule over, "i don't know Li, i'll let you know before the show tomorrow" he says, "you go home to Niall, don't wanna keep him waiting right?" he gives his most believable grin and goes back to sewing the sleeve of the jacket up.
> 
> He thinks he hears Liam sigh, then the shutting of the door and nothing but silence. He'd been working an awful lot this year, not having a break with all of the incoming orders. Victoria Secrets had just put in an order of 32 male blazers from his limited edition spring collection and he hadn't even started on them yet. Still working on the YSL ordered winter coats from last month, he was really behind. He didn't even have a proper model to help him fit the clothes to the perfect sizes, having sent all his helpers on vacation since he'd been running them ragged the past month and a half. Liam, had tried his hardest to help him out but the man just couldn't keep still worth his life.
> 
> Harry honestly thought about taking a vacation himself, maybe go to New York for a while, visit his sister, Gemma. Ever since she had moved there last year during the summer after she graduated Uni, she had been trying to get him to come see her new flat. He really did miss her and his mum. Taking one more look around his office, seeing all of the unfinished projects and boxes upon boxes of unmailed orders, Harry takes a deep breathe and readies himself to go get more coffee, he had a long night ahead of him.
> 
>         
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>            Liam rests his head on the pillow, wrapping his arms around pale skin and blonde hair, he felt...content, lazy mostly. He felt bad for leaving Harry at the office but he didn't want to make Niall wait up for him again, it was their anniversary after all. One whole year and Liam had never been happier, the irish boy really did make him feel as if he had everything he ever needed in the world.
> 
> He feels tapping on his chest, looking down into a pair of glazed over blue eyes and finding himself giving the boy a small smile, Liam rolls them over so he's leaning over the blonde. "hello love" he breathes out, inches from the other's face, "why are you awake?" Niall shakes his head and leans up to meet his lips to his own, "could feel you overthinking, can't sleep when you're not even trying.." he mumbles onto the other's lips, pulling back for air.
> 
> Liam sighs and drops his head down onto the pale chest, "i feel bad for not making Harry go home..i don't want him to spend all night at his desk again.." he says, already feeling the cold guilt creep in. His lover chuckles and runs their fingers across his bare back, tracing random shapes that are meant to comfort more than anything, "it's not like you could force him to go home Li, he wouldn't do it if what you tell me about him is true," the irish boy states quietly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment, "besides..maybe if he gets all of his work done then he'll take that break you've been wanting him to take?" he asks, running his hands through the wild brown locks of his boyfriend. Liam groans, nodding his head because his boyfriend was right, as usual, "i guess..how's Louis been?" he decides to change the subject, not wanting to deal with the worry of coming into work in the morning and finding his best mate asleep on his desk again. He hears silence for a few moments before looking up and seeing Niall chewing the skin on his lip, "babe..?" he asks gently, knowing that lately Louis had been a sore subject to the blonde.
> 
> Niall sighs, annoyance coloring his voice as he finally speaks, "he's always with Anthony now days, i wouldn't know how he's been because he hardly talks to me always making up some shit excuse.." he looks up at the white ceiling and Liam can just hear the worried words that he hadn't said out loud. "Maybe he really is busy..?" he asks, not knowing how to comfort his lover, "you said he's been working a lot right?" Niall huffs but nods his head, "he got 'tis modeling job for Victoria Secrets or somethin..says he's happy about it but," he pauses not sure if he wants to continue, Liam sees his hesitation and rubs his sides, "but..?" he urges him to go on. "but i know that he's still down about not playing footie anymore.." the blonde bites out, anger clear in his tone of voice, Liam frowns, sitting up some so he could look him in the eyes "is that a bad thing..?" Niall huffs out a harsh laugh and shrugs, "he would still be doing what he loved if it wasn't for that prick he got back together with..honestly Li, it makes me so mad that he gave him another chance..after everything that he did to him?!" the blonde cries out, hurt in his eyes and worry weighing heavy on his heart.
> 
> Liam just rubs little patterns into his milky thigh, trying to project some love into his boyfriend to get rid of the bad feelings, he knew there was nothing he could do though, not really.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>           A cry of pain fills the silent flat, glass shattering near his feet, Louis covers his head as another picture was thrown towards him. "P-please stop Anthony" he says, voice far too quiet to be heard, but that's what he wants, knowing if he said anything he'd get it worse. Rough hands tugged at his arm and pulled him into the bedroom, shoving him to the floor.
> 
> Tears streamed down his face as he felt a stinging sensation across his cheek, Anthony had slapped him and when he brings a hand up to touch his lips, there's something wet, he pulls his fingers back to see blood, his blood shining on them. He wants to yell, to tell the man to get out but he doesn't have the courage, fear of getting something worse keeps him from uttering a single word.
> 
> He takes it, takes the slaps, the yelled insults at him, he takes the bruising kisses that taste like sour alcohol and he accepts the rough hands spreading his thighs, he takes it because he knows from experience it could be so much worse.
> 
> After it's over, after the physical pain has subsided to a light sting, he slips out of the bed. Makes his way as silently as possible, as to not wake the man who ruined his life not once, but twice up.
> 
> He stands in the bathroom, locking the door as if it could serve as some kind of protection between him and the beast in the other room. He sees someone in the reflection, it doesn't even look like him though, it's a shell of him, of who he's became. Louis gets in the shower, taking his time to turn the water to the highest setting, takes an hour on each part of his body, trying to scrub away the unwanted touches and the smears of bruises that litter his thighs and arms. Tries to clean himself of everything that he'd let happen.
> 
> He cries, the noise is silent, slumping down onto the tiled floor as his skin gets scolded from the burning water, he cries for his situation, he cries for his mum and little sisters that he hadn't seen in over three months. Most of all, he wants to cry for every hit and touch he'll get tomorrow night too.


	2. Im A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "Louis Tomlinson?" he asks, butterflies floating around in his tummy before he quickly steps out of the way for the lad to come inside the office. "yes that's me, uh you're Harry Styles?" the boy asks, Harry notices a strong accent and asks through a smile, "you're from Doncaster?" The boy frowns confused and then blushes, "Oh yeah, obvious innit?" he says quietly, avoiding eye contact with him while he wrings his fingers nervously. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, this chapter is slightly longer than the intro chapter. (:   
> As mentioned before, this chapter has implied rape/non-con and mentions of physical abuse, Please do not read if that affects you in any way.

>             When he wakes up, he has red lines on his face, can feel his back aching from the awkward position he slept in last night. Harry groans as he attempts to straighten his posture, he never did have a good back. He had several missed calls and ten voicemails, all of which he assumes are from Liam. His friend always worried about him, he's gonna have to start teasing him about being such a mother hen.
> 
> Harry stands and goes to the ensuite attached to his office. Splashing some water on his face so he at least looks a little more awake, he decides to give Liam a call, ask him to bring him some new clothes and a cup of coffee. After the third ring Liam picks up, his voice cheerful as always in the morning, "yeah Hazz?" he says through the phone line, Harry sighs and shakes his head "i need some new clothes and some coffee Li..." He can already hear the disappointed tone in Liam voice before he says anything so he's quick to hang the phone up, placing it back in his receiver.
> 
> "Harry?" calls someone from his door, turning around he's greeted by the site of Ed, his best mate from Uni. Ed had taken up music while Harry ventured towards fashion and somewhere along the way they had split apart and became big on their own terms. It was good seeing the lad again. "Eddie, how've you been?" Harry asks, ever so polite, "I haven't seen you in ages, mate!" Ed chuckles, bringing Harry in for a pat on the back and looks him over before he speaks, "you look good, lad!" he nods to himself and looks at his watch "i'd love to catch up, the show tonight should be nice yeah?" Harry nods and leads him to the door, "of course!" he smiles, genuinely happy to see his old mate, "i'll see you then!" Ed leaves just in time for Liam to bring him a change of clothes and his coffee, he sighs, "Harry mate, you gotta start going home to sleep at night" he scolds "you won't be tip top for the shows this month if you don't get proper rest!" Harry goes to the en-suite to change, pulling the black skinnies over his thighs, slipping the pink button up shirt on his torso and adding his brown boots.
> 
> "you worry too much Liam, i'm fine!" he calls from the other room, knowing that he won't be let off the hook that easy though, he's right because when he enters his office again, Liam is leaning against his desk, paper in hand. "Harry look, i know you're stressed about getting these deadlines done but.." he pauses, waving his hand around as if trying to come up with the right words, "but you really need some help, mate!" Liam all but shouts. "And how persay do you suggest i get that help, Liam?" the designer asks, frustration settling on his features, "I've gave the models time off this month, i don't have anyone else?"
> 
> Liam can see that if he keeps on with the conversation, they'll get into an argument which will turn Harry against the idea of listening to him even more. He sighs, opening the manila folder in his arms and shoves them towards his boss, "Louis Tomlinson."
> 
> Harry's eye show their confusion as he flips through the file, paying extra attention to the photo attached to it, "explain" he says, interest peaked. Liam stands from his postion on the desk and smiles, "Niall's best friend and he just so happens to model for Victoria Secrets..so maybe give him a call?" he suggests, trying not to look giddy at the thought of Harry actually getting some help around here. Maybe he'd start sleeping at home more. Looking the file over again, Harry lets out a breathe of air, "i'll call him, have you ever met him?" the brunette asks, running a hand through his wild curly locks. Ignoring the urge to tug them out of his head with the stress. Liam shrugs and makes his way to the glass door, "i met him once at a footie match, he scored the game winning goal that night" was all the information Liam provided before he exited the room, keen on telling Niall the good news.
> 
> Harry takes a deep breathe before going over his computer, pulling up 'Louis Tomlinson' in the database and finding that he was a new model for VS and had just ended his professional footie career. Intrigued, confused, and excited, Harry grabs the phone and makes the call.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The light is blinding when he finally gets the energy to open his eyes, his body aches and he feels as if he hadn't eaten in days which isn't really far off.
> 
> He looks around and notices the sheets beside him are cold, thank god, that means Anthony had already left for work. Louis slowly drags himself out of his little cave of comforter and sheets, making his way to the bathroom to start his daily ritual. He avoids looking in the mirror, knows he looks like shit, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He turns the shower on and steps in, making sure to scrub until his skin turns pink, raw from the constant rubbing and hot water.
> 
> When he steps out, he's even more sore than when he first woke up. Head pounding with a headache and jaw aching from over use. He tries to block out the memories of why his mouth hurts, tries to delete it from his brain, it doesn't work. It never does. Louis dries his himself off with the fluffy towel hanging on the back of the door, brushes his teeth without looking into the dead eyes in the mirror in front of him. He changes into black jeggings and a oversized sweater, slipping his vans onto his small feet. By the time he gets to the kitchen and checks his phone, he's only got twenty minutes until he needs to leave for a photo shoot.
> 
> As he's fixing a cuppa tea for the drive to the studio, his phone vibrates on the granite counter, he debates leaving it but decides it could be important and answers on the last ring, "..hello?" he says, angry at himself when his voice shakes, "Mr. Tomlinson?" a deep voice says through the staticy phone, "yes, who is this?" Louis adds the milk into his tea, stirring slowly as he waits for an answer, "I'm Harry Styles from Limited clothing and i was wondering if you'd be willing to model a few pieces of mine for a show?" the smooth voice replies, the tone nervous but sure. Louis' lips quirk up a bit, he turns off the lights in the flat and locks the door to his flat before making his way to his car, "i'd love to meet and talk it over?" he says, more of a question than statement.
> 
> The voice on the other end is silent for a moment, before answering, "that'd be lovely, if you could stop by at noon?" Louis agrees and hangs up with a polite goodbye. His stomach doing little flips, Limited was one of his favorite brands, he'd always wanted to work with them in some way. He was truly excited for once, this day couldn't go any faster.
> 
> Driving to the studio, Louis is met at the front door with makeup artists and hair stylists all bantering over him.
> 
> He shakes his head and follows their lead to the room where they'd be doing the photo shoot, stepping into the pristine room with white walls and expensive furniture, Louis sighs. Someone ushers him into a chair, Lou, his stylist. She starts cleaning his face and adds a light tinted moisturizer to brighten his skin, combing through his eyebrows as she adds a bit of lip gloss to his thin lips. If she notices the split in them, she doesn't say anything. Everyone messes with his hair, quiffing it up and using so much product, Louis has to cover his nose and mouth to keep from passing out. By the time that the shoot is over, his stomach is hurting from not having any food in it and he's sporting a bigger headache than before.
> 
> The lights making him want to hurl. Louis goes out to his car and drives to the little diner down the street, taking his usual seat at the back near the big window. "can i get you anything, love?" comes a soft voice from beside him, Louis startles, he must have zoned out. He plasters a smile on and nods at the petite waitress, "the usual, Perrie" he says, making the girl laugh as she jots down his order on the notepad before walking away to get it filled. Perrie had been his best friend in Uni, she had been the first one he'd come out too. She started dating his friend and fellow model Zayn a week after Louis started modeling for VS, they were engaged now and he was happy for her, she'd found someone to make her happy.
> 
> Perrie comes back with a cuppa and a sandwich with crisps, she gives him a small smile but her eyes drop to his wrist and she frowns, Louis hides his hands under the table. She sighs and slowly lowers herself to the seat in front of him, "you have to stop letting him do this to ya, Lou" she states firmly, accent coming out heavier with her anger. He nods slowly, he knows, god of course he knows, "it's not that easy Perrie..i, I've tried okay?" he says quietly, as if he's afraid Anthony would pop up and over hear them. She shoots off on a rant about filing a police report and Louis just tunes her out, nodding once in awhile so she doesn't get suspicious. He leaves the diner thirty minutes before noon and heads to Limited a couple minutes away.
> 
> The giddiness he'd felt that morning, vanished only to be replaced with nerves and a longing feeling for something he knows he can't have. Freedom.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Harry is just putting the finishing touches to a pant suit when there's a soft knock on his door, he wouldn't have heard it had he not been by the door anyways. He opens it to find a small boy on the other side, light brown hair styled in a quiff and eyes that reminded him of the ocean.
> 
> "Louis Tomlinson?" he asks, butterflies floating around in his tummy before he quickly steps out of the way for the lad to come inside the office. "yes that's me, uh you're Harry Styles?" the boy asks, Harry notices a strong accent and asks through a smile, "you're from Doncaster?" The boy frowns confused and then blushes, "Oh yeah, obvious innit?" he says quietly, avoiding eye contact with him while he wrings his fingers nervously.
> 
> Harry chuckles and takes his seat at his desk before motioning to the other free chair for Louis to take a seat on, "a bit.." he offhandedly adds as he pulls out some papers, "are you okay?" concern now written on his face, mouth set in a firm line. Louis raises an eyebrow, "excuse me..?" the boy asks, clearly confused until he sees Harry's gaze lingering on his wrist, 'damn' Louis thinks, he knew he should have pulled his sleeves down before coming in.
> 
> "Oh that? Well, i fell and just-" Harry interrupts him with a raised hand and a small smile, "i didn't ask where you got it, love, i asked if you were okay?" Louis doesn't know what to say so he just nods, bringing his gaze away from curly locks and green, gem, eyes.
> 
> The office is silent for a moment, the only sound being the tapping of a keyboard as Harry fills out the application information, "so have you ever modeled anywhere besides Victoria Secrets?" the designer asks, trying to pass the time, he can tell the other boy is nervous. "No..i actually just started there, I've been meaning to ask..how did you find out about me?" Louis asks, actually curious since he first stepped into the lush building. Harry chuckles and shrugs, "my assistant Liam, knows Niall and suggested you to me" he says, handing a stack of papers over the desk to Louis. He grabs them with a shaky hand and looks it over, it's nothing too intense, just a few wavers and rules along with the consent to use his photos however they please.
> 
> He thinks he can do this, seems easy enough so he takes the offered pen from the curly haired designer and scribbles his signature on the forms. There's a knock on the door before it's pulled open to reveal Liam, he looks frantic and his hair is mussed like he'd been running his hands through it, "Harry we have uh-a problem we have a problem" he states out, tripping over his words before leaving the office again, this time leaving the door open. Harry takes a deep breath, standing slowly from his chair and taking the papers Louis had signed before stuffing them neatly back into his desk.
> 
> "Well Louis, it was a pleasure to meet you, i hope to see and work with you very soon" he smiles politely and shakes his hand, making sure to casually inspect the bruise on the inside of Louis' wrist before the boy notices and pulls his hand back, Harry gives a sheepish grin and leads him to the door with a hand gentle but firm on the small of his back.
> 
> "I'll call you with the confirmation" Harry explains, making sure Louis was out of the office before waving Liam back in, "what's the problem, Liam?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, i had fun writing it. 
> 
> Next few chapters will be longer as they're already in the process of being written. (:   
> My Twitter- @cuppatommo_


	3. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Liam, what do you mean he's in trouble..?" Harry asks, worry coming across his face, eyebrows dipping together to form a crease, frown dragging the corner of his pink lips down. 
> 
> They're at his flat, drinking a beer and glancing anywhere but at the shaking blond beside them on the couch, tears streaming down his face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took two days to write it and proof read but it was worth it. I did rush it at the end because i wanted to get it up to you guys but hopefully it's not too awful. (:  
> *TRIGGER WARNING* there is a brief scene of self harm in this chapter, if that bothers you please please do not read it. I will make a note so you know where you need to skip.

>                "Liam, what do you mean he's in trouble..?" Harry asks, worry coming across his face, eyebrows dipping together to form a crease, frown dragging the corner of his pink lips down. They're at his flat, drinking a beer and glancing anywhere but at the shaking blond beside them on the couch, tears streaming down his face.
> 
> A sigh comes from the brunette, "Niall works at this pub right, bartending, well his and Louis' friend Perrie came in during closing hours and.." he trails off, wrapping an arm around the Irish boy beside him, "why don't you finish the story Ni?" he asks politely. Niall takes a deep breathe, trying to fight back the sobs threatening to spill free from his mouth, "Perrie came in, yelling something about us needing to save Louis..I-I didn't know it was this bad i just-" he cut himself off with a soft sob and buried his face in his hands. Liam, rubs his hand soothingly across his lover's back, trying to get him to take a breathe and just calm down.
> 
> "Louis is with this guy, the guy is abusing him..Perrie told Ni that Louis had bruises on his wrists and his lip was split" Liam states, anger in his eyes and tone of voice. Harry leans back into the couch cushions, guilt filling his chest, "i saw the bruises on his wrist..i asked if he was okay and he started ranting out an excuse for why he had it..i should have saw something was wrong today.." he says, anxiety taking him by it's clutches and burrowing him into his cave. His breathing was picking up, oh god what if he had just let Louis go home and now the monster was hurting him again.
> 
> Niall went wide eyed, looking at Liam for help, "Li he's not breathing what's wrong with him?!" the blond yells, snapping Liam's attention to his boss and best friend. "Harry, mate breathe it's alright!" he says, voice rising to get the other man to listen to him, grabbing the curly haired man by his shoulders and giving them a tight squeeze, "Harry..if you freak out right now, how are we going to save Louis?" asks Liam, panic even settling in on him too.
> 
> Their voices, he could hear them but it was like they were standing far away, it was muffled, the sounds of static filling his ears louder instead. His mouth felt like he had ate cotton and he was burning up, he was terrified, not for himself but for the boy with eyes like the ocean and curves like heaven. How could anyone want to hurt that? When he comes back to himself, Liam and Niall are sitting against him, whispering to each other.
> 
> Maybe about him, he doesn't care though because he's standing up, the urge to help and protect flowing through him.
> 
> Harry grabs his coat and car keys, is almost to the door before a hand on his shoulder stops them, "Harry mate where are you going?!" Liam asks, distress clear in his tone. "I need to help him- I should have pressed him to answer about the bruises i should have let him leave the office i-" SMACK, he's left standing dumbstruck as the throbbing on his cheek subsides, Liam looking sheepish but not regretful, "mate..listen to yourself, you don't even know where he is how are you going to save him?" his best friend asks, "you going to fight the guy to protect someone you just met?"
> 
> Niall clears his throat behind his boyfriend, handing Harry a piece of ripped notebook paper, "this is the address to his flat but uh..i wouldn't go there tonight, maybe tomorrow morning when Anthony isn't there?" the blond suggests, his eyes worried but his voice shakes with anger. Anger at his best friend for going back to the bastard, anger at himself for letting him, anger towards the son of a bitch who thought it was okay to hurt his best friend.
> 
> There was nothing else they could do but wait for the perfect time to begin their plan. They had to help him, they just had to. No matter what, Harry wouldn't stop until he was safe.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>               Louis looks at himself in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, the lights are off but there's a candle giving the room a soft glow. His eyes are duller than the flame, he thinks, they're not as vibrant as they used to be. It makes his gut clench with longing, longing of what he had before, his family, his friends, his dog. Anthony was passed out, finally, the bedroom was a mess and Louis knew he'd have to clean the broken glass in the kitchen before he woke up or else he'd get in trouble for leaving a mess. Even if he didn't do it.
> 
> He raises a tentative hand and shakily drags his fingers over one of the bruises on his cheek, he had talked back, disobeyed and had gotten hit for it. It was always best to just take it and stay silent, he should have known better. It was his fault.
> 
> The candle's flame flickers, casting shadows along the walls and the fragile man they sheltered. His attention focuses on the flame, theres a sudden desire for something that he can't put his finger on, the urge to just do it- whatever it is. He's about to step into the shower, to wash away all of the dirty feelings he can feel floating around in his stomach, somewhere they don't belong. He stops moving though, closes the glass shower door so the floor doesn't get wet.
> 
> *trigger warning!* Louis knows he shouldn't, that it's wrong, not good for him. Honestly at this point though, nothing about his life is good for him, so why not? He places a shaky arm above the flickering flame, the orange glow bouncing off his skin, exposing the finger prints that shouldn't be there. With one muffled whimper against his hand, he brings his arm down enough to be burned, it hurts- of course it hurts, he doesn't really feel it though. Doesn't feel anything, he's suddenly pleasantly numb all over, his body stops shaking with the shivers despite the warmth of the bathroom.
> 
> He feels like he's floating, like nothing matters. It's nice, to not be hurting for once. Maybe he could get used to it, maybe. He's still feeling fuzzy when he gets out of the shower, skin once again scrubbed raw and pink. He ends up blowing out the candle and leaving the bathroom to get some sleep, the urge is still there though. Perhaps stronger now.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Three days pass before Harry gets the confirmation to Louis working for him.
> 
> Victoria Secrets had been pissed that Louis wouldn't be attending their show this month but he'd just waved his new collection towards them and the man was his to do as he pleases. It was kind of sad how fast the company let him have one of their models just because he promised them first look at his new spring collection.
> 
>             He called the other man as soon as the meeting was over, he was genuinely excited to work with him. Maybe he could even help him this way. "hello?" came a tired voice from the other line, Harry bites his lips, imagining what the other must look like, "Yeah hello, it's Harry Styles..i was just calling to let you know that you start tomorrow morning at nine?" it was more of a question than a statement really, he could change the time if the man was busy.
> 
> "Oh..hi, um i didn't expect it to be this soon, am i okay-ed not to do the fashion show?" asks Louis, he sounds nervous and he's keeping his voice in a hushed whisper, Harry tries not to think why that could be. "Yes, is that okay?" he asks, "that's fine yeah, well i'll see you tomorrow then?" comes the quiet reply. It's silent a few more moments before Harry's clearing his throat and nodding, slapping himself when he remembers Louis can't see him.
> 
> "Yes, see you tomorrow, Louis" he says, hanging up and placing the phone back in the receiver. He tried to think of all the things he should have said, should have asked. Like 'how are you doing?' or 'it'll be okay, i'll keep you safe' it wasn't his place to say anything though. He was just his boss, they weren't even friends.
> 
> So why did he have this urge to keep the boy tucked away from the world, to keep him hidden until he felt safe and could be happy again. By the time he gets lunch, he knows he's in too deep to back out now. Knows he has to help Louis or he might never forgive himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, i hope it kept you wanting more. (:  
> Please feel free to leave kudos and tell me how i did. 
> 
> my twitter- @cuppatommo_


End file.
